


An Office Romance

by BusyWizz



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BusyWizz/pseuds/BusyWizz
Summary: He adjusted his stance a little, his hands covering where his body began giving him away as he thought back to that silk midnight blue dress, her laugh, her smile. He already knew her name as Nakamura, but discovered that night her given name was Niko. ‘Two Lakes’ - and that’s just what those deep dark blue eyes were.—-Goro had noticed the secretary before, but that night at Arasakas birthday soirée had left a lasting impression. Maybe it’s time for Goro to allow some time for his heart?[[Note: i previously accidentally uploaded a draft chapter, which led to some duplication and confusion! All sorted out now :)]]
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Original Female Character(s), Goro Takemura/Other(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Two Lakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Firstly apologies for any misuse of Japanese honorifics and other cultural norms. I am a complete novice so any advice / direction / constructive criticism is gratefully received!
> 
> Like my other work, this is fluff that will lead to smut at some point. Enjoy the slow burn 😉

Goro subtly eyed the pretty brunette that stood at Saburo Arasakas desk, patiently waiting for a myriad of documents to be signed. She was stylish, every inch of her meticulously put together. Long slim legs ending in mid heeled black shoes, trapped by a tight grey pencil skirt. Her cream blouse showed a hint of cleavage, a delicate silver chain above it. Her sleeves ended just above her slender wrists that he so admired. He had seen those elegant fingers before playing a beautiful piano concerto for their boss only a few days ago, and watching her politely clasp her hands together as she waited brought back the same feelings he had then. Her hair had been loose then, long soft curls down her back. Today it was in a tidy plait hanging over one shoulder.

He adjusted his stance a little, his hands covering where his body began giving him away as he thought back to that silk midnight blue dress, her laugh, her smile. He already knew her name as Nakamura, but discovered that night her given name was Niko. ‘Two Lakes’ - and that’s just what those deep dark blue eyes were.

“Thank you Nakamura-Kun, oh and I must thank you for the beautiful piece you played for my birthday my dear. I understand you composed it yourself?”

Niko bowed respectfully, “I am honoured you found it so enjoyable, Arasaka-Sama, indeed the composition is a gift for your birthday”

Arasaka clapped his hands once in delight, “How wonderful! I am most pleased, It was enjoyed by all, wasn’t it Takemura-Kun! ...Takemura?”

Nikos eyes had moved to Goro, smiling a soft, polite, smile, and he was immediately lost in her.

“Oh...oh yes, very much Nakamura-San. It was a great pleasure to see you...to hear you play...i mean”, Goro cleared his throat as Niko lowered her eyes in modesty

“You both honour me greatly” she laughed, taking the papers. With a final look to Goro, she bowed and turned to leave the office.

“What a lovely young lady” Arasaka sighed as he slowly stood, his aching bones protesting, “if only i were 50 years younger, eh!” He chuckled, turning to his faithful bodyguard.

“What about you, my good friend? I don’t hear of a woman in your life? A man?”

Goro kept his eyes respectfully looking away, mainly due to his embarrassment at the turn in conversation, “I do not have time for such distractions, Arasaka-sama” he replied, trying to convince himself more than the older man.

Arasaka tutted and shook his head, “You must make time, Takemura! I order it! You cannot go through life without the touch of a lover, a place where your heart can be open and free.”

Arasaka began to walk around his desk, his cane clicking against the floor, “Am I right to believe you noticed our lovely Niko at our soirée the other night? I seem to remember your eyes laid upon her for most of the evening”

Goros face reddened, the old man moved forward and patted his arm.

“She is a wonderful girl, and wonderful girls do not stay unattached for long. Go to her Goro, you are released for the evening”

Goro did not reply, but bowed respectfully and moved out of the office.

Closing the door behind him he paused, looking around the secretarial desks in front. Niko was the only member of staff remaining, putting the finishing touches to her signed documents. She did not notice Goro until he had moved closer to her desk

“Takemura-San, does Arasaka-sama require me?” She asked, placing the final document in a large envelope.

Goro shook his head, “No Nakamura-San, he is retiring for the evening now. Have you stayed late? You are the last one here”

Niko nodded, “Yes, these needed to be signed today so i stayed on.”

“You must be hungry then? May I invite you to dinner if you do not have other plans?” Goro calmly asked, allowing a gentle smile but using every part of his training to try and stop his emotions and his blushes.

“I...well, yes. Yes that would be lovely. Thank you”, Niko smiled widely, collecting her jacket and purse and moving around to his side. Lifting her arms she eased on her grey suit jacket, and Goro couldn’t help but admire the curves of her as she stretched. Doing up one button, she smiled warmly at Goro as he offered her his elbow, “Shall we?” He asked and she slipped her hand around his arm, feeling the solid warmth of his bicep.

“We shall!”


	2. The Frog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro and Niko get to know each other over dinner

Goro inwardly chastised himself as they walked together through hallways, and entered an elevator down to the ground floor. He was completely unused to the idea of small talk or companionable chatter. Gathering the nerve to ask Niko to dinner had been reasonably easy, was just like gathering nerve for any other mission, but now she’s agreed? Now he was on his own with no training to full back on.

Sure he was an, ‘experienced’, man. He’d known the intimate touch of another, but they had been brief affairs with little talk. Straight to business and done, usually as a release from a particularly stressful work week or mission. A couple had lasted a weekend or so, none stuck out as memorable in his mind.

But Niko...Niko unnerved him. Had from the day she first entered Arasakas employ. The way she moved as she entered a room, the way her nose crinkled when she was concentrating, the way the same strand of hair occasionally escaped her meticulous style that he longed to reach over and tuck behind her ear. He noticed all these things, but why didn’t he notice small things about any of the others? She wasn’t the only woman who worked there.

He was the bodyguard of the great Saburo Arasaka. Everyone who came to work on the same floor as him was personally vetted, particularly those with access to his office. He knew their family names and backgrounds, but he couldn’t tell you anything about them on a personal level. Socialising wasn’t what he was there for.

But then came Niko, beautiful Niko, and he found himself _noticing_. How her eyes glimmered when she looked up at him, the way she rolled her aching shoulders at the end of the day, the Pearl stud earrings she always wore, the way that midnight blue silk dress clung to her that evening... 

Goro cleared his throat, hoping it would also clear his mind if those thoughts.

“Arasaka-sama was correct.”

Niko glanced up at the towering man beside her, looking a little confused

“I mean, he was correct in his estimation of your composition. Your playing was really quite beautiful.”

A blush crept along her nose and cheeks, _she has freckles..._

“You are very kind Takemura-San. I am honoured to know it pleased you too.”

“May I ask why you do not play professionally?”

“I wished to make music my life, but...my parents did not approve” she sighed, and he felt her sadness.

“That is a great shame for you,” 

“I must look positively.” She lifted her head high, “It now means that my music is purely for pleasure, and never a task that must be completed. I can play when i choose, and i choose when it makes me happy.”

Goro smiled at her outlook on life, and the elevator dinged their arrival.

Heading out onto the street, Goro called his car over and held the door open for her.

“Where are we going?”

“It shall be a...surprise.” 

Niko raised an eyebrow, but slipped into the passenger seat of the luxurious car. The engine sprung to life, along with the radio. She was pleased to hear it had been previously tuned into a classical music channel. Goro swallowed - he’d actually only recently starting listening to music on his commute, usually preferring silence instead, but he found it reminded him of _her_.

“You enjoy this too?”

“I have recently learned of its beauty”

Niko turned to look out of the window, hiding her smile.

They drove in polite silence, Goros hands both firmly at the wheel, Nikos folded neatly in her lap. Anyone looking in would’ve thought Arasaka himself was in the back of the car judging by the rigid formality. The music softened the tension as the road led them away from the Tokyo headquarters and down along the Sumida river. Stars had been rendered invisible from the city lights, but the moon was full and low, sending silver ripples to the water.

It wasn’t long before Goro pulled the car to park outside a beautifully decorated building. Tall windows framed by climbing wisteria, with old fashioned paper lanterns hanging from the eaves. It seemed so out of place amongst the tall neon buildings, but it’s uniqueness made it stand out.

Goro exited the car and swiftly came round to open the passenger door. She stepped out, and he led her to the door.

“I felt our work attire would not have been appropriate for anywhere finer, but i hope you approve of my choice.” Goro said, opening the door wide for her to enter.

Niko stepped in and looked around. Soft sounds of a Koto being played harmonised with the gentle murmur of a dozen conversation, and Niko saw that an actual person in traditional dress was playing the instrument live.

A few tables were occupied with various Corpos, cradling their beers or sake and talking shop. It seemed to be a kind of casual business place, the kind you came to after work with your friends, but this was different. It was certainly the more expensive end of ‘casual dining’. Goro led her through and out towards the back, where doors opened up to a patio area overlooking the river. It was quieter out here, with far less people. He pulled out a chair for her, and she settled in.

“It’s beautiful” she sighed, listening to the gentle lapping of the water and looking out at the lights far away on the other side. Goro looked at her face in profile, admiring the gentle slope of her nose. She turned suddenly to face him. If she had noticed him staring, she didn’t let on, instead smiling before busying herself with a menu.

Before long they’d ordered drinks and various dishes, and the tension finally started to lift. Each mouthful of Yakitori removing the rigidity of unfamiliarity, alcohol warming their cheeks, and tongues beginning to loosen.

“So, what do you enjoy doing when you’re not working?” Niko asked, sipping her beer.

Goros eyes drifted upwards as he thought carefully, trying to remember what he did in the little time he didn’t work,

“I enjoy cooking.” He finally nodded. “I do not do it often, but I enjoy it when I do. And origami.”

“Origami? What’s your favourite thing to fold?”

“A frog.”, he didn’t even have to think.

Niko giggled, “I was expecting you to say a bull or a horse! Why a frog?”

Goro blushed a little, and rested his head on his chin.

“I am amused when i make them hop” he admitted, demonstrating pressing down on a frog with his finger, a relaxed smile creasing his eyes as she laughed. 

“You really are full of surprises!” 

Goro laughed, which took Niko completely by surprise and delighted her. The proud devoted soldier Takemura actually laughed! Their eyes connected as the laughter faded, but the smiles remained.

“It is getting late, Nakamura-San. Allow me to ensure you are home safely.”

They rose and, after paying, left the premises and back to Goros car. Niko gave coordinates to her apartment, and they set off. The atmosphere was easier this time, Goro held the steering wheel loosely with one hand, the other settled on his thigh. Niko had her elbow on sill of the partly opened window, resting her tired head in her hand.

Once they arrived, Niko removed her belt and turned to Goro.

“Thank you, Takemura-San. I enjoyed your company tonight.”

She touched his hand, leaving it there for a second longer than necessary,

“Goodnight Nakamura-San”

—-

The next morning, Niko headed to her desk and noticed something had been added. Three little origami frogs sat on her desk. She cradled one in her hand as if it would suddenly come to life, before placing it down and making it hop.

He was right. It was amusing. And from the window of Arasakas office, Goro watched her laugh.


	3. Diamonds Down Her Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro takes Niko to a concert, and emotions run high.
> 
> //apologies for my previous error of posting a draft chapter, hopefully this hasn’t confused things!//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **There is a 3 minute piece of music that i would love you to listen to towards the end while reading, it really set the mood and you can hear what the characters are hearing! the paragraph is highlighted with **. 
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> https://youtu.be/TqknvkbnR2I

The morning had gone by quickly, but there had been no opportunity for Goro to speak alone with Niko. The times they did speak together had been fleeting and work related, and always with someone else there.

At one point, Goro had not been far from her desk, but out of sight, when he’d heard another worker approach Niko.

“They’re so cute! I didn’t know you did origami!”

“I don’t, they were a gift”

“Oooooooh!!! Who from?”

“A friend”

“A ‘friend’, or a FRIEND friend?” Goro could practically hear her winking.

Niko giggled, “Well, I’m not sure yet...”

“Do you want them to be a FRIEND friend?”

“Maybe...!” She giggled

Goros breath caught in his throat. He had almost convinced himself that Niko would not be interested in anything further. With renewed confidence, he went back to Arasakas desk and, in the few minutes he had before Arasakas arrival, used his Holo to ping a message.

[Takemura]  
Nakamura-san, I hope you are well today?

[Nakamura]  
Very well, thank you for your kind gift. Ike, Mizūmi, and Kawa are very settled here.

[Takemura]  
You named the frogs?

[Nakamura]  
Of course!

[Takemura]  
You have named them well, it suits them.

[Nakamura]  
(◐‿◑)

  
Arasaka entered his office and Goro pocketed his holo, glancing through the open door to see Niko grinning at him. Try as he might, he couldn’t help but return her smile. Arasaka noticed, chuckling inwardly. He’d already noticed the frogs on Nikos desk. Goro and he often folded together on long journeys, so he already had an idea of where they came from. He headed over to his desk and lowered himself into the big chair

“Takemura-kun, you seem awfully pleased with yourself this afternoon.”

Goro swallowed, his stoic face and rigid posture returning immediately before bowing.

“My sincerest apologies Arasaka-sama.”

Arasaka waved his hand dismissively, “Oh forget all that. It seems you actually listened to my advice last night, and that requires no apology. Your smile and the suspicious addition of origami frogs to Nakamuras desk makes me assume that is the cause of that unusual smile.”

Goro lowered his head respectfully.

“I did indeed take your advice to heart Arasaka-sama, and Nakamura-San accepted an invitation to join me for dinner yesterday evening.”

“Oh ho! Did she now? And how was it?”

“Enjoyable.”

“JUST dinner?”

“Indeed, and i ensured she was home safely before retiring myself”

Arasaka nodded, deep in thought. He was clearly enjoying the office romance going on beneath him.

“What will be your next step?”

Takemura stared blankly for a moment, “I sent her a message asking if she was well. She has named the frogs.”

“And...”

“And now I confess I am unsure on how to proceed.”

Arasaka nodded sagely, as if being given a task of monumental importance. The fate of the world now relied upon his advice. He dug deep, and considered at great length, this most crucial problem of how to proceed. The old romantic deep within him was living for this.

“I suggest...” he paused. “Ah yes! I know the precise thing!”

Takemura didn’t think he had seen the old man look so alive, not even back when he had first entered service.

“There is a concert this weekend at the New Symphony Hall! The orchestra are presenting a programme of works by Rachmaninoff. He was a pianist in the early 20th century and I am sure Nakamura must be a fan. Her composition reminded me of his style!”

A smile nudged the corner of Takemuras lips, “That would be perfect, i shall make arrangements.”

“No need! Take the Arasaka box, it will allow you privacy”

“But Sir, this is too generous.”

“Nonsense Takemura-Kun. That box is there to be used, and I can think of no better way to use it! If it helps you to accept, then please take her as my personal guest as a thank you for my birthday gift.” He nodded, opening his data pad and ending the discussion.

Takemura returned to his usual posture, head up, sneaking occasional glances through the window. His chest sparking when they made eye contact and she smiled. She had left for the day by the time he was dismissed, but he was on the holo before he’d even left the tower.

[Takemura]  
Do you enjoy the music of Rachmaninoff?

[Nakamura🐸]  
Yes, very much!

[Takemura]  
The Tokyo Symphony are playing his works this weekend.

[Nakamura🐸]  
Yes, tickets were sold out 34 minutes after they went on sale. Believe me I tried!

[Takemura]  
Arasaka-sama would like you to offer you the company box to see a performance as a token of thanks. May I take you?

[Nakamura🐸]  
Oh wow, that all sounds wonderful! I would love to!

[Takemura]  
I shall collect you tomorrow at 7pm

[Nakamura🐸]  
I am looking forward to it!

—-

The next evening, Goro stood outside Nikos apartment block, waiting patiently. He fiddled with the black bow tie around his cyberware-infused neck and checked his appearance in a nearby window. He frowned a little as he noticed the grey, but soon turned his attention as he heard the doors open.

There she was, looking like she had stepped out from some classic movie long ago, and he couldn’t stop his eyes wandering over her, taking her all in. She was wearing a strapless black satin dress that clung to her body, a modest slit allowing her to walk freely and showing tall black satin shoes. A thin whisper of a diamond choker sat around her neck. He stepped forward and led her to the car, and on opening the door he noticed the back of the choker had a long loose strand travel down her bare back. Her hair was in loose curls piled atop her head, some escaping to join the diamonds at her back. He composed himself as he walked around to the drivers seat and entered.

“Nakamura-Sam, you look most agreeable this evening.”

“Thank you, and I must say you look very handsome in your tux!” Niko blushed, hoping she hadn’t been too personal.

The journey was quiet for a time, before Goro broke the silence.

“Goro.”

“Excuse me?”

“My given name is Goro. You can....I would be very happy for you to use it.”

Niko smiled softly, “It is a great pleasure to meet you Goro. I am Niko.” Goro turned to look at her, his smile matching hers as he tried her name out.

“Niko.”

Saying it out loud for the first time felt...personal. Like they had revealed a secret part of themselves, parts of them not belonging to work or Arasaka. Two words that were theirs alone, at least for tonight.

They pulled up outside the theatre and were soon shown to the box by overly attentive ushers. Niko gasped as she stepped inside and saw the incredible architecture. Red curtains hung from each box around the sides, the stalls and circles filled with red velvet seats. The high ceiling was painted with beautiful frescos depicting Japanese mythology. The hum of chattering people were soon joined by the sound of the orchestra warming up, and Niko excitedly took her seat, Goro beside her.

The lights dimmed, and a pianist walked onstage to applause. She bowed and took her seat, beginning her playing. Goro looked towards Niko, her face glowing in the dim orange light, completely enraptured - she by the music, and he by her. She seemed to feel everything the music conveyed. At times, her fingers absently moved as if playing along.

Wine was brought to them at the interval and they stood to stretch their legs, leaning on the low wall of the box.

“This evening really has been quite entrancing.” Goro said. “I must admit I am not as educated as you in music, but it has been wonderful”

“You do not need education to know what moves you, Goro. You just know. The programmes final piece is one that i find particularly moving. It always makes me cry, so i warn you i may look rather smudged when the lights come up!”

“I am sure you would still look as beautiful as you do now, Niko.”

Niko looked up at Goro, wanting so much to just feel his touch, to wrap up together and get lost in the emotion, but the ringing of the 5 minute bell sent ushers rushing in and they moved back to their seats.

**As the end of the second half approached, the piece Niko mentioned began. Soft piano notes played a haunting solo, a tune that made Goro think of a longing heart, painfully alone yet full of hope, just as his had been since Niko.

The orchestra joined in an emotional union and it hit Goro in his chest - It felt like the music was singing what he felt when he was near her. He felt exposed yet understood and elated. The instruments reached a crescendo, and Goro felt her hand softly clutch his. He looked at her and saw the tears falling, so completely enraptured was she. He continued watching her, her touch and the music making him feel a power of emotion he did not even realise he had.

She turned to look at him, and they sat lost in the moment. Eyes on each other, feeling the piercing closeness, and as the final soft notes of the piano, alone once more, drifted through the theatre, he brought his hand to her cheek, and wiped her tears away. She placed her hand on his, closing her eyes and leaning into his hand. No longer able to hold back, he leant forward and with a whisper of her name kissed her softly, longingly, and forever.


End file.
